


Love Found

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: so this popped into my head today and i had to write it. Thank you to the wonderful Mrs_Nicole for beta reading this for me. Love you Lots





	Love Found

Kira never thought she would love again especially after what happened to her husband Nate. It also didn’t help that she had been thrown into a world she had no idea how to survive, two hundred years later. So as she stood there staring at Hancock’s house ready to tell him how she felt, she was like ‘yeah never thought I would fall in love again.’

Hancock has been by her side the whole time, he was even there when she blew the Institute sky high. Shit he was even there to hold her as she cried her eyes out after killing her son. He was her rock in this shitty world and she wanted him to know.

Yeah they have been flirting back and forth, the touches that lingered a little too long. Hell he even kissed her once but she felt like they were nothing more than friends, especially since Hancock never said anything. So here she was walking over to where his house stood about to pour her heart out.

She knocked on his door not wanting to barge in unannounced “Hey Hancock you in there?” No answer but she heard voices, sounded like two. 

She wondered who else was in there with him. She leaned against the door trying to figure out what was being said and she could faintly hear Hancock talking to someone who sounded like Nick. “Dammit Nick I love her but I have no idea how to tell her what am I gonna do?” Hancock practically shouted. 

It was enough for Kira to hear and she couldn’t believe it, he loved her too. She decided to knock again and this time he heard her. He opened the door and she took a step forward and kissed him. Hancock couldn’t believe what was happening, he must’ve been dreaming or something. 

Because there was no way this beautiful woman was kissing him. After a moment he had to pull away to catch his breath. He looked at her, her lips flushed and puffy from the kiss. Kira looked back thinking that she went to far maybe he wasn’t talking about her. Maybe he was talking about some other woman. 

She looked down and was about to turn and walk away but he stopped her with a hand to her wrist. “Damn sunshine I wasn’t expecting that but I ain’t complaining either.” 

He lifted her chin with his other hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, before Kira broke the silence “I love you Hancock.” 

Hancock pulled back and looked at her with a huge smile on his face, his eyes soft and warm.   
“Well I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I love you too but I guess you beat me to the punch.”

They stood there in his doorway holding each other like no one else existed, yeah she could love again.


End file.
